


PSA Script Meeting

by moon_custafer



Category: Australian Actor RPF, “I Am Anxiety” PSA (Other Media)
Genre: Other, imagining the production meeting for this PSA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_custafer/pseuds/moon_custafer
Summary: I saw this ad the other day and even the comments of thirsty viewers did not prepare me. “What was the planning meeting for this like?” I wondered, and then my finger slipped.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	PSA Script Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The PSA in question may be viewed here: https://youtu.be/boewaMwPSaE

( _writer_ ): Right, so this advert will show Anxiety personified as a man murmuring vaguely sinister things in your ear.

( _somebody in the Australian public-health sector_ ): Classic. Go on.

( _writer_ ): And part of the issue is that people often don’t recognize they’ve got it, so Anxiety should be played by a really recognizable actor. I’m thinking Ben Mendelsohn.

( _somebody in the Australian public-health sector, nodding_ ): Ah, Mendo’s great.

( _writer_ ): I’m picturing Mendo in a business suit, but with an open collar. And some heavy silver signet rings that he toys with as he leans back in an armchair and gazes into the camera.

( _somebody in the Australian public-health sector_ ): ....

( _writer_ ): We intercut with closeups on his eyes as he delivers his monologue. I haven’t finalized it yet, but there’ll be something about how Anxiety makes you feel hot and cold at the same time.

( _somebody in the Australian public-health sector_ ): ....

( _writer_ ): And he’s definitely going to make a little cracking-the-whip sound at one point.

( _somebody in the Australian public-health sector)_ : ....

( _somebody in the Australian public-health sector_ ): How much money do you need?


End file.
